Fronis Irontoe's Lair
General Description Fronis Irontoe's Lair is an area filled with Stone Summit. You must help Kilroy Stonekin clear out the cave during the Kilroy Stonekin's Punch-Out Extravaganza! quest. Description This is the lair of Fronis Irontoe, Stone Summit Dwarf leader and brother to unlucky gambler Gulnar Irontoe. Kilroy Stonekin tried unsuccesfully... and repeatedly... to extract Gulnar's debt from his coin purse, leaving a bruised and bloody mess behind. Distraught and penniless, Stonekin headed to the great north to track down Fronis and his own fortune -Master Dungeon Guide Getting There Talk to Kilroy Stonekin in Gunnar's Hold to activate the Kilroy Stonekin's Punch-Out Extravaganza! quest. 18px Allies * 20 Kilroy Stonekin Foes *'Stone Summit' ** 20 (26) Stone Summit Crusher ** 20 (26) Stone Summit Carver ** 20 (26) Stone Summit Ranger *'Ettins' ** 24 (26) Enslaved Ettin *'Other' ** 20 (26) Stonewolf Bosses * 24 (30) Lieutenant Mahgma Boss-like foes * 24 (30) Fronis Irontoe Rewards *When opened, Irontoe's Chest spawns 1 item (2 in Hard Mode) *Item rewards may be: **Dwarven Ale **Aged Dwarven Ale *500 Dwarven reputation points (750 in Hard Mode) for a first time completion, and half the points for repeats. Notes *Once creatures move out of Kilroy's aggro circle while still alive, Kilroy occasionally ignores them and tries to run towards the next group. *If Kilroy is primarily responsible for damaging an enemy, you will not get any loot from that enemy. However, it is possible to run ahead of the first Enslaved Ettin you encounter to the group of three Stone Summit ahead. After the dwarves are defeated, Kilroy will run back to the center of the room and aggro the Ettin. If you do not follow Kilroy, he cannot defeat it alone, and as long as you do not defeat the Ettin yourself, Kilroy will not resurrect, and you will be credited for all "kills" going forward. *Revisiting this dungeon several times is a good way to level up a Survivor character, as you will not die when your HP reaches zero unless you don't stand up fast enough. Spamming the 8 key and clicking on the icon can make sure you won't pass out. *All the monsters inside, except for Ettins, Wolves, and Bosses, have exactly 80 health in normal mode. *Fronis Irontoe's Lair is dungeon #16 in the Master Dungeon Guide. *If you bring a pet, it will disappear. You won't be able to level it up. *It is possible to run past all enemies in this dungeon and go straight for Fronis. This is a good way to finish the dungeon if you do not wish to fight through all the monsters. It is possible to side step past Mahgma and his group. *In Hard Mode, ranger foes (including the Stone Summit Rangers in this dungeon) will not use Broad Head Arrow on characters wielding non-caster weapons, so Brawling Block will never be disabled as long as you keep the brass knuckles equipped. *Occasionally, a Locked Chest will spawn inside the wall. Don't open it as you will not be able to pick up the loot and your Lockpick may be wasted (unless you get lucky and retain it). *It is possible for Kilroy to get stuck on a Locked Chest, in particular if the chest spawns near the wall in the third room (the room filled with both rangers and melee dwarves). Luring a dwarf near Kilroy may get him unstuck. Category:Gives Dwarven points Category:Dungeons